Laminates and prepreg systems employed in cellular telecommunications, laminate-based chip carriers, and the like, must meet a number of physical and electrical performance criteria, e.g., low loss, low dielectric constant, good heat resistance, good dimensional stability, and the like. In view of the high demand and widespread use of such materials, in addition to meeting the above-described performance properties, it is further desirable that such materials are capable of being prepared from relatively inexpensive starting materials employing readily scalable, low cost processes. The present invention addresses these and other needs as described in greater detail herein.